War of Mutants
by Art n' Music
Summary: Everyone thought Isabella was a cheerful girl that always has an air of happiness no matter where she goes, but deep down a secret resides, one evil wants to their hands on. Will she escape the evil, or become one?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. You all may know her as the cheery Fireside girl with the crush on the oblivious teen named Phineas Flynn. But she has held a secret even she doesn't even know. A secret she has kept ever since birth…_

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, the mother of Isabella, now cradles a sleeping baby in her arms while a storm rages outside. She puts the young Isabella in her bed and was about to head to hers when she hears knocking at the door. Confused, she walks to it and opens the door to find a sopping man in a trench coat and a fedora, carrying a briefcase. "May I help you?"

"Are you Vivian Stella Garcia-Shapiro? Mother of one Isabella Verena Garcia-Shapiro?" the man asks.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

She's still suspicious, but Vivian moves to the side, letting the dripping man walk into the dry home. He takes his hat off, revealing a head of blackness, and his coat to hang on the rack. The man sits down on one of the chairs and motions for Vivian to sit. When she does, the man says, "My name is Ryan Shellston. I work for an organization for gifted people."

"Like a school?" Vivian asks.

"You could say that. And yes, I am here about your daughter."

"How'd you know-"

"You were going to ask that? Before I answer, we should start at the beginning, Vivian." Ryan opens his pack on the ground and takes out some papers and continues, "Are you familiar with mutants?"

The question catches the mother off-guard. "Huh. Well, people tell in stories that they are people with powers that no one can comprehend."

"Mm hmm. Do you believe they're real?"

She chuckles, saying, "Of course they're not real. There's no way a person can have a mutant power. If it was, we would've heard about it on TV."

"Apparently, you don't watch the news often."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ryan doesn't move his mouth, but words enter Vivian's mind, clear as day. _"Why don't I show you?"_

The woman looks at Ryan with a curious but suspicious look, when everything, lamps and cups and baby toys, starts floating into the air. Vivian stares at the objects in awe and shock. She touches one cup that floats closer, and it moves away, like they're in space. "What exactly is happening?"

"It's called Telekinesis. The ability to control stuff with your mind."

"And what about…the talking in my head?"

"_That power is Telepathy, where you can read people's mind and talk too."_

She stares at the man, disbelief, shock, and fright written all over her face.

"I know, that is a lot to soak in, but we must continue, Vivian."

"Continue about what?"

"Let me continue, please. Over the years the human race of been developing unworldly powers and people are now calling them mutants. Some people see that as cool to have a friend who's a mutant, but most fear them, afraid that they'll strike. For as long as I can remember, there has been a three-way war between humans, mutants, and mutants."

"What do you mean by that?"

An organization was made to fight the humans until the mutants are dominant, but there's also another group that fights with the humans and declare free rights to mutants and humans. And I'm afraid to say that your child is in the middle of it."

"What? How is it that my little girl is in the middle of a war?" Vivian asks, going defensive mother mode.

"Now, I don't mean to frighten you. She is safe where she is now. But that won't last forever. You see, Isabella is a one of a kind child among humans and even mutants."

"How is she more special than a mutant?"

"Well, she is a mutant, Vivian, and-"

"What! Isabella is not a mutant!" shouts Vivian.

"Vivian, I mean you no disrespect, but it's true. It's as clear as day. Didn't you notice how she is heavier than the average baby despite her size?"

"Uh, well…she…um," she stutters, not finding a reasonable answer.

"Mm hmm. Can't find the answer."

"But, there's no way my Isabella is a mutant."

"Well, maybe these will change your mind." the mutant says, handing her the paper. She takes it and inspects the notes. The papers are records of when Isabella was born. Her birthday, her weight, her parents.

"I asked the doctors if I can have the copies of your daughter's record. If you take a look on page three,"

Vivian does and finds a picture of Isabella's skeleton, and another picture of a baby's skeleton.

"As you can see, the differences are clear."

Vivian turns to the next page and finds two brain scans: One her daughter's, the other an average baby.

"And her mind is beyond any other."

Vivian shudders at the discovery. She sets the papers down and puts her head in her hands and whispers, "This cannot be happening."

"I assure you, it is. In all my years, I have not seen anyone as powerful as her. In the wrong hands, she could very well bring doomsday to this world. But I can help you protect Isabella." says Ryan.

"How?"

"I can put up mental barriers that will hide your daughter's mutant aura, but only at a certain age, which is when her powers surface. When the barrier collapses, I'll come back and bring her to my school and train her to use her powers. The rest will be her choice."

Vivian's hands slide down and her eyes stare at the carpet floor. "When can you do this?"

"Right now, if you want." the mutant says.

"Please."

Ryan sets all the floating objects down and closes his eyes. The storm outside still flashes, but no sound is heard and everything seems to sharpen. A low hum emits from the walls for a while, then everything ends. The storm roars again, almost making Vivian deaf, and the mutant opens his eyes. "There. You're daughter is safe, for now. Why the time comes, I'll be back."

He grabs the papers and puts them back in his briefcase, then walks to the door. The mutant puts on his still damp trench coat and hat then grasps the handle. "And whatever you do, don't let a mutant enter this house." Ryan warns before entering the storm.

…_Thus the beginning of an adventure of loss, hatred, deceiving, and the trail of the heart._


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise**

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro wakes up from another wonderful night sleep, seeing a brightly-lit pink room, and brightens instantly. "Yes! It's my birthday!" She jumps off her bed and rushes to get dress, startling her pet Chihuahua, Pinky, awake with a confused look. She whimpers at her owner and the teen turns and says excitedly, "Morning Pinky! Do you know what day it is today?"

The dog yips and jumps up, making Izzy giggles. "You've got it right. It's my Sweet Sixteen Birthday!" After putting on a pink shirt, white jeans and white skate shoes and tying a pink bow on the side of her head, a trademark she likes, the teen rushes downstairs with Pinky at her heels, and find the house…normal. "Huh?" she mutters, face falling in confusion. Isabella looks around to find no presents, no decorations, not even a cake.

As the dog runs to his breakfast bowl, Vivian walks in from the kitchen and sees her daughter awake and still standing at the stairs. "_Buenos dias_, Isa."

"Uh, hi mom."

"You ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah. Sure." The teen walks into the kitchen and dining room to find her mother placing her popular French toast on a plate. _Maybe she did remember. _"So, mom, whatcha makin'?"

"Your favorite French toast. Just the way you like it."

"Oh. Is it for a special occasion? That's today?"

"I just thought it would be nice to have them. We haven't had some in a while."

"Oh. Okay." She says sadly, but her mother doesn't catch it as she places the plate on the table. As Isabella eats, she thinks, _Did she really forgot my birthday? My own mother? I would, kinda, understand if my friends' forgot, actually not really, but my mom forgot this special day?! _

"Isa, are you okay?" Vivian asks.

"What? Oh yeah! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." She walks back to the sink and starts cleaning some dishes.

When the teen is done with her breakfast, she says, "Okay, I'm heading off the Phineas's!" _And see if he has anything planned for my birthday._

"Okay! Have fun!" When Vivian hears the door close, she quickly dries her hands and grabs the phone, numbering her friend. The phone starts ringing and, after a short time, someone answers. "Hey, Vivian. Is it time?"

"You bet Linda."

"Alright. Call the others and Lawrence and I will get the cake and have Phineas and Ferb start on preparations for the party."

"Okay. Bye Linda." The mother hangs up and starts calling her others friends to prepare for the party.

Outside, Isabella walks across the street and passes Linda's car, then stops behind the gates that leads to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. She takes a deep breath then opens the gate only to find no one there. Just a big yard with a tree. "Well…this is a first. They're not here. Ooh! Maybe they're working on the party!" The teen closes the gate and walks to the front door to knock. Linda, a middle-aged woman with red hair and blue eyes, like her son, opens the door. For a second, she looked surprised, but is soon replaced with kindness. "Hello Isabella."

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Is Phineas home?"

"Oh no. He left a while ago."

"Do you know where?"

"Sorry, but he didn't say."

"Okay. Thanks anyway." The teen walks away as Linda closes the door. She starts feeling a new sadness take over as she mindlessly walks toward Danville. Her mind thinks fiercely about everyone's lack of birthday knowledge, and thus bringing new anger.

Her mind is returned to reality when someone calls, "Isabella!" She turns and sees one of her friends and fellow fireside girl, Gretchen. The teen smiles and greets back, "Hi Gretchen."

"Hey, you're not busy, are you?"

"Well, actually-"

"Great!" the brunette interrupts. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping at the mall today."

Isabella's excitement quickly deflates, can't believe that her friend forgot too, but she puts on a happy face and says, "Sure. It's not, like, for anything special, is it?"

"No. It's just two friends hanging out. Now come on!" She pulls the fireside leader toward the Googolplex Mall, and Isabella's dark emotional bar rises higher. _Not Gretchen, too._

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's residence, a certain blue-furred, egg laying mammal walks to a patch of grass of the backyard and, when nobody's looking, he taps on the ground and the grass disappears, letting the mammal known as Perry the Platypus fall through a clear tube, the grass reappearing above.

Perry puts on his secret agent fedora as he slides past more tubes full of other secret agents animals, tipping his hat to some for greeting. Soon, the platypus stops at a platform and walks out just as a fellow agent, Pinky the Chihuahua, his shaky next door neighbor, walks out of a pink room. Perry says in animal talk, 'Hey there Pinky. How was your morning?'

'Very strange, Perry.' Pinky answer in barks. 'Today's Isabella's 16th Birthday, and yet her mother seems to have forgotten about it.'

'Really?' the platypus asks in a sarcastic tone.

'Yeah. Wait, was that sarcasm?'

'Maybe.'

The Chihuahua crosses her arms and orders, 'Okay, you know something. So spill, platypus.'

'Oh, but I can't. It's a surprise.'

Pinky rolls her eyes and mumbles, 'It's a surprise.' But soon, she widens her eyes and says, 'It's a Surprise Birthday Party! Of course!'

'Bingo. And Phineas and Ferb are the one decorating it.'

'Oh, now that party I wanna be at.'

'And wait 'till you see Phineas's gift to Isabella.' Perry says slyly.

'What is it?'

'Sorry, but I definitely can't tell you that, yet. You'll have to go to the party to find out.'

The Chihuahua growls, 'You know I hate you for that, right?'

'Of course. But it's always fun.' Perry and Pinky jump on a rail car and zips through the underground tunnel. They ride underneath the city of Danville and stops underneath a square building called the 'OWCA', or Organization without a Cool Acronym. They hop off the ride and walk to the elevator, and Perry hits the B-1 button. The elevator rides up, playing the 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' song for a while. When the doors open, the two agents walk out to a large room with many gadgets everywhere and a super large screen with the map of the world on it, as well as vehicles of all kinds placed at various spots. The friends walk across the large room to another, smaller room. The Conference Room.

Inside are many of the other animal agents, from a snail to a wildebeest, from all over the US. Perry and Pinky walk and sit on some empty chairs near the back and wait for some slackers.

As soon as everyone is in the room, the agents all quiet down as leaders of the OWCA walks up, two of them are Major Monogram and Admiral Acronym. The major walks to a stand and says, "Good morning, agents. Before we address the main announcement, let me first present you all your very own portable animal translators that the interns' Carl and Lindy created." He waves an arm to the familiar redhead and a girl who looks like Carl, except with black hair, blue eyes, and clothing.

On the floor, tiles slide back and small tables extend through the hole, carrying a small device. The tables stop with a jerk and all the agents pick up the gadget and put them on their ear, or for some animals where the ear would be, and soon began testing them. The room is full of noise, masculine and feminine, melodious and croaky, all making sure the translators work.

"Alright alright, settle down."

As soon as everyone is quiet, Major Monogram continues, "I know you're all familiar with the evil scientists all over the world, battling them over again each day. But now we have an enemy that we have never faced since the beginning of this organization. To help us understand this new enemy, we have invited Professor Ryan Shellston to enlighten us of the new adversary." He walks away from the stand and a man wearing a gray fedora walks up. "Thank you, major. As you all know, I'm Ryan Shellston. And what I'm about to talk to you about is Mutants."

"Mutants?" the frog agent croaks. "Isn't that just legend for stories?"

"That is what to humans believe, and how we like it. But I assure you, mutants are as real as you and me and living among us right now. Your owners could be mutants and you wouldn't know about it."

A cat agent says, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"With pleasure."

All of a sudden, the cat starts floating in midair, twirling and spinning, and the others just gawk at the action. The agent then lands on the floor and starts doing a jig while singing a tune. Ryan smiles and stops his telekinetic powers. The cat collapse on the floor in exhaustion and says, "Okay, I believe."

"Thank you. Now you all know there are mutants out there, ones who live for good, and ones who want to rule. There is one organization that we, as in mutants who fight for the good, have clashed for who knows how long. And so, as well as fight against your evil scientists, I want all of you to keep an eye out for mutants, and report back if you have suspicion of them. That is all I have to say." He walks away, leaving the stand open for Major Monogram. "You all know your new assignments. Any questions?"

Perry asks, "If we do find any mutant suspicion, how are we gonna report back?"

Carl walks up and says, "We have thought of that and have put a communicator on your translators. Think of them like bluetooths."

Monogram asks, "Okay. Anything else?"

No one says anything, so he says, "Okay. You're dismissed."

As the agents head back to the cars, Admiral Acronym walks to the professor and asks, "Mr. Shellston, if they do find anything suspicious, what will you do?"

"Well, either persuade them to live at my school, or put them in prison. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business somewhere else. Goodbye." He exits the room and heads for the doorway.

Pinky overhears him and shivers at the remembrance of her previous life, then hops on a car that rides to her home in Danville. Perry also hops on the same car and notices her new edgy attitude. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling in my stomach."

"It's probably something you ate." He starts the car and the two zoom again through the underground tunnel, toward their homes in Danville.

* * *

**Many Hours Later…**

Isabella walks out of the Googolplex mall, feeling worn out and completely miserable for the first time in years. _I just can't believe it. None of my friends remember my birthday._

As she walks past a store with magnets, they float up and follow the girl, some unhinging and plastering on the window, but Isabella is ignorant of the weird occurrence. The teen also passes a tall, purple building where an evil scientist lives, but many people mistake him for a pharmacist. During her sad walk,she thinks, _First my mother forgets about my birthday, then my best friend disappears, and Gretchen nor any of the other fireside doesn't even mention 'happy birthday'! Why is everyone forgetting about my birthday? I'm turning sixteen, for crying out loud!_

The teen stops at next to a lamppost and starts muttering to herself, "Why am I even worrying? It's just a birthday like any other. And it's common for people to forget things."

Behind her, Ferb, a good friend of Isabella, walks out of the store carrying a bundle in his arms. He freezes on the spot when he finds the teen and looks back and forth for a way out. The green-haired boy then starts tiptoeing away while Izzy continues her rant then quickly runs to his car.

"It's not like this birthday opens up new opportunity for me, like a driver's license and freedom to the world and I've been telling everyone to make something special for this day ever since I was five and everyone just forgets about it, even Phineas, who promised!" Out of anger, she punches the lamppost next to her and it wrinkles back like paper. Isabella covers her mouth and nose as it starts to tips over onto the street and, upon hard contact, the light bulb bursts apart, making the teen shriek in surprise. Still shocked, she looks around to see if anybody noticed then turns around and walks stiffly away from the scene with a buzzing mind.

When she's a while away from the destroyed pole, Isabella checks her hand and sees it's perfectly fine. "That was weird."

The teen was still occupied with her unusually unbruised hand she doesn't notice a man walking to her, bumping her shoulder. "Hey. Why don't you watch where you're going?" She turns around and finds no one there. Only a small package is seen on the ground. Isabella stares at the parcel with puzzlement and starts to feel a strong urge to take it. She walks to it and picks it up, reading the label.

'To: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro'

The parcel doesn't have return address. The teen sizes it up, shaking lightly, and guesses a book is inside, but decides to wait until tonight, thinking it's a birthday present. Hoping it's a birthday present.

When Izzy gets back home, she immediately heads to her room, unaware of the darkness floating in the room, and slides the box underneath her bed. After making sure it's well hidden, the teen walks into the kitchen for a snack when the unusual shade reaches her eyes. _When has it ever been this dark in here? _She was about to switch on the light when a small tapping is heard in the back. The teen starts walking toward the backyard doors in a slow pace and not wanting any more freaky surprises. Her hand grasps the cool handle and pulls back to meet a loud explosion of "Surprise!"

Confetti falls in front of Izzy's utterly shocked face as she registers what's going on. Circular tables with pink and flower-patterned cloths with a bushel of balloons tied are seen at various places of the yard with ribbons stretching from balloon to balloon. Bubbles shaped as bows float everywhere, bouncing on invisible barriers around the fence. A small zeppelin flies, flashing **HAPPY SWEET 16, ISABELLA**. A table is seen with nothing but stacked presents at the corner next to a buffet of various foods: from Mexican to Jewish to American. A large podium was placed right in the middle of the back fence with an unworldly large screen playing a slideshow of Isabella's friends, accomplishments, and fun times, from toddler to teen years. Everywhere, almost every friend she has made and family is here with wide grins.

Phineas, wearing a white-yellow shirt with an orange jacket and blue shorts, walks from his hiding place and asks, "So, what'd ya think?"

She was speechless. Isabella looks at her mother then her fireside friends and back to Phineas. "Come on, say something. You're kinda scaring me."

"I…I…" The teen jumps and hugs her friend, declaring, "I love it!"

The redhead laughs and hugs back. "Happy Birthday, Izzy."

After they separate, the birthday girl asks, "I thought all of you forgot."

"Well, it was a surprise party, so what'd you expect?" Gretchen answers.

Isabella smiles wider and says, "Thanks guys. This is all really wonderful."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" calls the redhead. "Let's get this party started!"

First up: Isabella's favorite bands play their most famous songs and everyone cheers and shouts encores most of the time. Phineas notices Isabella just shrieking with enthusiasm and something inside of him jumps. He couldn't describe it. He never felt this way for anyone, but whenever the redhead turns to Isabella, that same feeling appears. It didn't happen as much when he was younger, but it became more frequent starting around high school. And now, seeing her happier than ever, Phineas just couldn't look away.

"Phineas?"

He snaps awake and turns to find a smirking Ferb. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I saw you giving _Isabella_ a weird look."

"What? Of course I wasn't. Let's just enjoy the party." Phineas walks to the buffet table and sneaks a cookie, not seeing the smirk grow wider on Ferb's face. "Sooner or later, you'll come around, bro."

The sun dips down the far-off hills and signals everyone dinner. The birthday girl, friends, and guests all dine into the large variety, enjoying and disliking the food and chitchatting what's on their mind. Once the sun vanishes and twilight envelops the world, automatic lanterns light up and fly around the party. Now, Isabella blows her 16 candle and all eat cake then presents. There were different clothes, books, movies, Mexican-and-Jewish related presents, new earrings, etc. It finally came to Phineas's gift and the birthday girl hides her jittery. She was slightly disappointed when it turned out to be a small box, but the teen still rips the wrapping paper to find a velvet box. For curiosity sake, Izzy opens to find a sparkling amethyst jewel wrapped in a light gold and silver chain expertly intertwined. Etched around the bail are the words, 'The Hidden waits to be discovered'.

Everyone admires the necklace and Isabella seemed to have lost her breath. "Phineas…"

"You like it?" the redhead asks, who's sitting next to her.

In answer, the birthday girl gives him a death hug and says, "It's beyond beautiful. Where did you get the gem?"

"Well, I can tell you it took me all summer to find where they sell, and took great concentration to make the gold and silver design."

"I love it." She gives the redhead a peck on the cheek, saying, "Thanks Phineas."

"Aa-ah, n-no problem." the redhead stutters while blushing a little. Isabella smiles wider and was about to say something when her mother interrupts, "Everyone, it's LoveStruck!"

The birthday girl turns and gasps as the band enters the yard. "Sorry we're late. There was trouble on the road."

They were soon set up and playing they're songs, giving everyone a reason to dance. A small contest is made and everyone tries to make better dance moves than the other. Phineas and Ferb wins. The two go get drinks to cool off and Isabella walks over to congratulate, "That was awesome, Phineas."

"What'd you expect? You know I always like to make every day and night count."

A slower song plays and makes the teen jittery with excitement. She states, "Oh, I love this song! C'mon Phin, let's dance."

"Wha-?" Before the redhead knows what's happening, he is pulled into the large mass of slow dancers. "Uh, Izzy, I don't know how to dance like them."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you. You put your left hand there, and you're right hand here. Now, just follow my lead." The two start dancing to the slow music. Phineas struggles with the footsteps at first, one time squishing Isabella's foot, but he soon gets the hang of it. "Wow. This is easier than I thought."

"Funny how things that look hard are just as simple as walking." the birthday girl states.

The song lasts for hours when it's only minutes, but soon everyone starts leaving when twilight passes and midnight comes. Phineas stays behind and helps Isabella and Vivian pick up the party. When they're done, Phineas says his goodbyes and walks across the street while Izzy heads to her room, rubbing the amethyst necklace. "Best birthday ever."

Vivian smiles, thinking of her daughter's hidden crush, and throw the last scraps of trash when someone catches her eyes. A man stands by the fence, his coat billowing in the slight wind, his gray fedora slanted on his head. The mother stares at the man with surprise and dread, a silent question playing in them. The man nods and Vivian looks down. "Oh no."


	3. Run

**Chapter 2: Run**

Isabella walks into her room and closes the door, still admiring Phineas's gift. "Such a nice gift, and yet he doesn't notice me as more than a friend." She was about to take the necklace off when she remembers about the mysterious parcel. After checking the hallway to see if it's clear, she closes the door and walks to her bed, taking out the box. The teen sits at her mirrored desk and starts to open the box. She stops herself, remembering what happens when people get mysterious packages from strangers. It usually never ends well. Isabella thought of just throwing it out of her life, but something inside of her seems to be drawn to it. She couldn't stop herself grip the brown paper and pull it apart to reveal a plain packing box. The teen rips the tape and opens the flaps, taking out the content inside lots of packing paper. A pocket-size book is found, the pages covered by a gray wall with no breach in them. A digital screen is set on top of the book with a light travelling upwards repeatedly.

Isabella inspects the red book for a name or anything but it's smooth and unmarked all around. She tries to open the book with little success. Not even a thin gap gives way. Izzy grunts as her efforts are proven futile, and she slams it on her pink desk in frustration. "Why would anyone give me a book that can't be opened? Wait; there must be a lock on it, duh stupid."

The teen searches the box for a key, card, or something that could open the book. Nothing. She looks at the book again and stares at the blue screen. _Looks oddly familiar to a thumbprint scan._ She decides to try that way and slowly reaches for the scanner but second thoughts grow in her head. _What if this is a trap? _Thinking that, Isabella decides to, again, throw it out, but her actions instead make her thumb press against the cool screen and let it scan her finger. When it's done, a digital voice says, "Analysis complete. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

Before she asks how it knows her, the metal sheets blocking the pages snap out, spooking the teen. She reaches for the cover after her shock goes away and slowly pulls it open. When the pure-white page shows, light blue rays shoot out and envelop Isabella's room in the same light. Izzy gasps and quickly steps back in surprise, knocking her chair in the process, and watches as small screens with dates on them appear in the air. "Oh my…" She looks at one screen that says 'August 4th, 1990'. The teen clicks on it and a man with tan skin, blue eyes and black hair, wearing worn clothing, appears on it. "This is probably my best day in my entire life. Not only the Basilisk hasn't been seen for a year now, but I've just met the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Her name is Vivian. We met at a Mexican-Jewish fiesta at the food court. We talked, got to know more about each other. It was great."

The video turns off and Isabella taps another one. August 22nd, 1993. The man says, "Well, today is a big day. I proposed to her two days ago at a picnic and she gladly accepted. So now I'm getting married to Vivian. I can't wait to see what comes next in my life."

_Who is this guy, and how does she know my mom? _Isabella taps one that reads 'July 14th, 1995'. The man again appears, but this time with a face of worry. "I knew my luck wouldn't last. Right when my daughter is about to be born, the Basilisk found me. I had no choice but to run. I feel so guilty for leaving my wife before telling her why, but I know she'll be safe as long as I'm not around. But as soon as the Basilisk is off my tail, then I'll return and, hopefully, see my daughter Isabella." A crash is heard in the background and the man quickly turns the video off. Isabella rewinds and pauses at the man, and starts to feel tears forming in her eyes. She raises a hand and touches the screen, muttering, "Daddy?"

A tear breaks free and slides down her face as Isabella searches for the last entry of the journal. 'July 14th, 2008'. "Hello Isabella. My name is Chris. I know I said that I would come back to you and Vivian as soon as I lose the Basilisk, but they somehow have my scent and is tracking me twenty-four seven. A few times, they came close the killing me in my bed. No matter what, I cannot lose them. Even as I speak, they could find me any second. But before I go, I have something to tell you, Isabella.

"I don't know how to break it to you, but you have a special gift, like me. One that the Basilisk wants to get their hands on. That is the reason why I could never come back home. I know you beg to have a father around, and I apologize for not fulfilling your dreams, but it is for the best. You must hate me and think that I don't care about your mother or you, but that's where you're wrong. I care about Vivian, and especially to you. My only child. But our talent is what's keeping us apart. When in the wrong hands, we could pretty much bring an end to humankind. I'd rather die than be a tool, even if it brings great riches to our family.

"Your talent may not have surfaced yet, so you are completely safe from the Basilisk. But that won't last long. If they do come, I know you'll make the right choice. I hope to be there when it happens.

"Before I go, I want to say that I love you with all my heart and I hope to see you all soon. Oh yeah, and happy thirteenth birthday, My Isa." Something explodes behind him and a man rushes in and attacks Chris. The video statics and shuts off, leaving blue light illuminating Isabella's emotional face.

The videos and light vanishes, letting the yellow glow return, and the small book closes with a click. The teen falls onto her hands and knees as all the emotions inside is starting to break out. More tears fall out and stain the floor as Isabella feels ready to burst. "Daddy, where are you?"

"Isa, could you come here for a minute?" calls her mother.

The teen takes a couple deep breaths and shouts back, "Be right there, mom!" She checks herself to see if any tears a visible and wipes them away then walks downstairs, but not before pocketing the digital journal. In the living room, Isabella finds her mother sitting on the couch, drinking mocha, and a man sitting on a chair. He turns around and sees Izzy walking over, and he says, "Hello there. You must be Isabella."

"Yes?"

The man gets up and shakes her hand, greeting, "I am Ryan Shellston. I was good friends with your father."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have his eyes. Honest and mysterious."

"Uh, thank you. I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?"

"Yes. Well, I'm here for you."

"Me? Why?" Izzy asks shockingly.

"You have talent, Isabella. Talent that can be useful in the organization I work in."

"What kind of organization?" Now there was suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, just a private school. You'd love it."

The teen looks over to her mother and sees her staring at her mocha, her eyes full of dripping misery. "What kind of talent are you talking about?" she asks slowly.

Ryan taps on his suitcase with uncertainty, but then says, "Well, I don't know what it is exactly, but I know you're a unique person compared to others, like me."

"Like you? What can you do?"

"This." He starts using his telekinetic powers and lifts all the things not bolted down. Isabella widens her eyes and gasps in fear, taking a couple steps back. "Y-you're saying I can do this? But, that's impossible." she pants.

"I assure you, its possible." he says, putting the stuff down. "You are one of us. A mutant."

"A mu…mu…" Izzy turns to her mother and asks with a cracking voice, "Mom is this true?"

Vivian just closes her eyes and doesn't look at her daughter. The teen slowly shakes her head in denial and mutters, "No…"

"I know, this is a lot to take in, but with some teachings from me and others, you'll be able to-"

"No."

The telekinetic looks up with a surprised and confused look. "No?"

"You're lying. I am not a mutant."

Ryan sighs. "Isabella, I get it. You're in denial. But you are one."

"No I'm not! Mutants are just stuff in stories. They are not real. They were never real!"

Everyone starts feeling tension ripple in the air as Isabella gets more furious. Tables, pencils, and more hang threateningly in midair, some of the more fragile glasses bursting to pieces. Vivian and Ryan look around with fear in their eyes. Isabella clutches her head in pain as something seems to be trying to pry inside. "You just want to take me away from my family and friends. Well I am not going anywhere with someone who believes in mutants!"

"Isabella, just calm down…"

"Just SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, a force punches the telepathic into the wall, making the mother gasp. She turns to her daughter and starts to speak but Izzy interrupts her, "No! Just stay away from me! ALL OF YOU!" She then turns and runs to the closed door, which suddenly crumples to pieces by something. Vivian runs after her daughter and calls, "Isa!" but Isabella vanishes in the night by the time the mother got outside.

* * *

**Many Hours Later…**

Bowls and a cereal box are set on the table and the two stepbrothers start eating their breakfast. "So Ferb, what should we do today?" Phineas asks.

"I don't know. All my creativity was drained by that party."

Linda gets another bowl out of the cupboard and was about to pour her cereal when a flashing light catches her eyes. "Oh no."

Phineas, catching her shock, walks up and finds a flashing police car parked across the street. His mind mysteriously thinks of the worst-case-scenario and he rushes to the door and across the street before anyone can say Perry. The door is gone so the redhead rushes in and sees two policemen and Vivian talking. He sees a taped hole in the wall and notices wood parts all over the floor. "What happened here?"

One policeman looks up and asks, "Are you Phineas Flynn?"

"Yeah?"

"We are currently investigating the disappearance of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, a good friend of yours, right?"

The redhead couldn't believe what he's hearing. "Isabella disappeared?"

"Ran away, to be more accurately."

"But, why would she run away?"

The policeman answers, "That's what we're trying to figure out. Hey, where're you going?"

Phineas didn't hear him as he rushes back to his house. Dread threatens to suffocate the boy as the worst possible scenarios that could have happened to Isabella grow in his mind. Fear and confusion roars in his head as he thinks, _Why Izzy, of all people? She was the most likable person in the galaxy! What had happened?_

The redhead rushes inside his house and to his room before Ferb can ask what happened. He starts searching the room, turning it inside-out, for one project that should help. "Where is it? I know it's in here somewhere." Paper flies in the air as he scrambles in his blueprint-filled closet and the redhead doesn't hear the door creaking behind.

"Phineas?"

He ignores his brother, so Ferb walks closer and asks, "Phineas, what are you looking for?"

The redhead continues to search the closet without answering. Ferb then grabs his brother's shoulders and twists him around to see his face. "Phin, what is going on?"

Phineas pushes him off and continues his hunt, saying, "Isabella's missing."

"Missing? How?"

"She ran away."

"Why did she-?"

"She ran away!" Phineas snaps, turning back to the Brit-American. "I don't know why, but she's gone! Missing in action! Not around anymore! What do I have to say to get it through your thick skull?!"

"Whoa. Calm down, bro."

The redhead just scoffs and pushes him back before continuing his hunt. His brother rubs his now aching shoulder and asks, "Phineas, I'm not the enemy, okay?"

He sighs and apologizes, "Sorry. I'm just worried about Isabella."

"That's a lot of worrying for someone who's just a friend."

Phineas rubs his neck nervously while looking away from his brother, but he notices a smirk on his brother's face. "What's with the smirk?"

"You love her, don't you?"

"W-what? No. I don't love her. I mean, I do have some…feelings for her. Not ones you normally have to a friend. But not love her."

"Uh huh. Anyway, what are you looking for?"

Serious returns to Phineas and he answers, "I'm looking for a blueprint I made when I was younger." He searches again in a drawer. "It's just; I don't remember where I put it."

"Did you check the secret compartment?"

"What secret compartment?" the redhead asks, looking up.

Ferb leans on a wall and answers, "This one right here," before banging the section next to him. It slides up and vanishes behind the barrage to reveal shelves of old blueprints.

Phineas stares at the compartment and says, "I forgot all about that." He scans through the shelves, which is all alphabetized, until one catches his great mind's attention. He unrolls the one blueprint and shows it to his brother. "This project."

Ferb's eyes widen. "The Mindscreen? But didn't we agree that that's only to be used in emergencies?"

"Ferb, this is an emergency! Isabella's missing in Danville! She may even be out of the Tri-State Area! With this, we can at least get a bearing on where she is and go get her and find out why she left."

After the Brit-American thinks about the plan, he finally says, "Alright. Let's get started."

Outside, Perry looks at the Shapiro house, wondering what happened. "Maybe I should report this to Major Monogram." He was about to activate his Bluetooth when the platypus hears a "Psst." Perry turns around and finds Pinky hiding in the brush. "Pinky! What are you doing?"

"Quiet!" she whispers before pulling her friend into the bush. "I need your help."

"With what? Finding Isabella?"

"Yes!"

"Pinky, I know you're worried but don't worry. Phineas and Ferb are on the job to find her. By now, the supplies should be here." To prove Perry's point, a horn sounds and a truck backs up into the backyard.

"You don't understand! We need to find her before They find her!"

"Whoa whoa, back up. Who's 'They'? Phineas and Ferb?"

The Chihuahua sticks her head out of the bush and finds the place starting to get crowded. "No, but I can't say it here. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Perry would've told her to just spill, but he sees desperation in her eyes, so he instead says, "Follow me." The platypus puts on his fedora and sneaks to the side of the house, followed by Pinky in her fedora. Perry pounds the wood and a secret elevator opens, and the animals walk in. After the elevator slides down to Perry's secret lair, Pinky runs out and locks the computer.

"Okay Pinky, since you're acting very weird today, what is the problem?" asks Perry.

She snatches the Bluetooth out of his ear and sets them on the seat. 'Okay, well the reason Isabella ran away was because of Ryan.'

'Shellston? Why would he come to your house?'

Pinky starts shaking more than usual and Perry could tell she was nervous about something.

'Can you keep a secret?'

'I've been keeping a secret my whole life. You know; secret agent?'

'Just please promise me you won't tell anyone. And I mean anyone!'

'Alright.' he promises, starting to get scared. 'Cross my heart.'

She takes a deep breath and finally says, 'I think Isabella is a mutant.'

'What? What would make you say that?'

'One, Ryan said she was. Two, weird things happened at the house when Isabella got angry. Three, her father's diary also said she was like him.'

Perry couldn't believe it. 'Okay. That would explain, kinda, why she ran away, but you still haven't told me who 'They' are.'

'I don't know all the details, but Isabella's father calls them the Basilisk. An organization that I guess is full of mutants. Bad ones.'

'Must be the ones Ryan talked about.'

'Yes, and according to her father, if they get a hand on Isabella, we're all doomed.'

'Like idiot-evil-scientist doomed or real-deal doomed?'

'The real deal.'

'Oh man. Pinky, something like this, we need to tell Major Monogram.'

'NO!' she shouts.

The platypus backs up, surprised at her scream.

'If we tell Monogram, then he'll tell Ryan and he'll make Isabella leave to his school. You know how she despises moving from her friends.'

'Right, sorry. So what are you going to do?'

'I'm going to look for her and protect her from both mutants. And there's nothing you can say to change my mind, platypus.'

'So you're going to risk your whole life just to find your owner?'

'She's not just an owner. She's my best friend.'

After hearing that, the platypus smiles warmly and says, 'Alright. Then I'm coming too.'

'What?! No. I was not asking you to come. And what about Phineas and Ferb?'

'They won't mind. They're used to me disappearing.'

'But not for weeks.'

'So?'

'And if you come, you'll mostly get fired.'

'It'll be worth it.'

Pinky examines the platypus then asks, 'Why do you want to come?'

'Because I now know how much Isabella means to you.'

She smiles. 'Thank you. So where should we start looking?'

Perry rubs his chin in concentration then snaps his fingers. He walks to the computer, types a command on it, and a GPS of the Earth pops up. Pinky asks, 'What's that?'

'The OWCA emergency locator. Major Monogram, Admiral Acronym, and the others made a program to keep track of all our owners just in case any of the scientists kidnap them. Now I need to scan your fedora.'

The Chihuahua gives Perry her hat and the platypus puts it on a scanner. After a few seconds, a homing circle appears on the screen and starts moving through a map of the Tri-State Area then to Danville. As it gets closer in, the whole display starts going static and it gets worse as the homing gets closer. Perry frantically types on the keyboard and Pinky asks, 'What's going on?'

'I don't know. Something's interfering with the satellite.'

'Who's doing it?'

'How am I supposed to know?' He slams his fist on the keys and says, 'Stupid computer.'

'How 'bout the general location?'

'Alright.' Perry brings the homing back a little until the monitor is more readable. 'Looks like Isabella is somewhere around lower downtown of Danville.' He turns to find Pinky already on his hovercraft. 'What are you waiting for?'

Agent P runs to his craft and starts the engine, soon flying through a hidden pathway to Danville.

* * *

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil scientist, walks out of the coffee shop and into the now raining Danville city. He opens his umbrella and starts eating a bagel he bought. "Ah, there's nothing like a blueberry bagel and hot coffee after breakfast. Though the rain kinda dampens the feeling. Ha! Rain. Dampen."

The evil scientist looks all over the city and doesn't notice anyone out. Most of them would be inside their dry homes, but Heinz says, "I wonder where Perry the Platypus is. He wasn't seen all morning. Ah well. I should take this time to enjoy myself, watch a movie."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walks past an alley when he hears sniffling. He reverses and looks in the alleyway to see a crying girl, wet from the rain. She hugs her leg and hides her face in them while her drenched black hair covers the rest. Her body shakes as with every muffled sob and Doofenshmirtz, for some reason, feels depressed just looking at her. "Uh, hello?"

The teen gasps and looks up, showing her raw sapphire eyes, her hair plastering on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

"No." she says, her voice cracking. The teen turns to her leg and adds, "No its not."

"What happened?"

She doesn't answer right away but continues to stare at her legs. "How would you feel if your family said you weren't normal and just gives you up?" She starts crying into her legs again.

Heinz murmurs, "Well, I kinda know how that feels. At least the giving up part." He turns back to the miserable girl and decides something that would get him killed in the evil scientist organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. He walks to the teen and puts his lab coat around her. She lifts her head up and looks at the doctor, who's smiling. "Why don't you come to my place and get dry? Maybe some hot chocolate too?"

She sniffs and says weakly, "Okay," before getting to her feet. The two walk out of the alley and Doofenshmirtz leads the girl to his building. "By the way, what's your name, kid?" Heinz asks.

"Isabella."

"Nice name."

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz showing kindness!? What has this world come to!? Anyway, the race has begun! Who will win?**


	4. Joined Forces

**Chapter 3: Joined Forces**

"Stupid rain put us behind." Phineas mutters while working on a small controller in his hands. Right now, the two step-brothers are working in their room since its pouring gallons out there. Across the room, Ferb works on a high-tech satellite-like machine, which sparks once in a while.

Suddenly, the door creaks and two of their friends, geeky Baljeet and the bully Buford wearing a black biker jacket, walks into the room. "Hello friends." Baljeet greets. "Sorry we're late. _Someone _wanted to get some brunch at Googolplex Mall."

"Hey, I had a light breakfast, alright?" Buford turns to Phineas, who's still working on his machine. "Uh, Dinnerbell, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Hey, did you hear about-"

Ferb clears his throat to get the bully's attention and makes a motion around his neck, signaling him to not go there. Buford instead asks, "The new game at the store?"

"What? No, I haven't."

"Oh. Okay."

Baljeet walks to Ferb and asks, "Ferb, what's the matter?"

"I didn't want Buford to ask about Isabella. He already knows and is not taking it very well. I mean, look at him."

"Oh, so he does have feelings for her." Buford says.

"Yeah. So we're making a Mindscreen so we can find her."

"A Mindscreen?"

Ferb answers, "It's a machine that connects to your brain and senses so we can see and hear the person we choose as well as their thoughts."

"Oh." The two frenemies says.

"So is there anything we can help?" the brains suggests.

"I'll need you on the wiring and Buford; we'll need your help to get the satellite outside once it stops raining."

"Got it."

Suddenly, Gretchen and a few of the other fireside girls rush into the room and asks, "Please tell me your making something to help find Isabella."

"What do you think we've been doing for the last few hours?" Phineas says with more annoyance.

* * *

In downtown Danville, Perry and Pinky continue searching in the thick rain. They check all the alleys, inside buildings with stealth, and check the junkyard, but they couldn't find Isabella. Perry scratches his head and states, "Looks like she's not here either."

"She's got to be somewhere! It's not like she can just vanish off the face of the Earth!" the Chihuahua freaks out.

"Whoa, calm down. We, and I mean you, just got to clear your head and find out where we haven't looked."

"Okay. Okay." She takes a deep breath to calm her brain and Perry asks, "Does she have a favorite place?"

"Yeah, but that's Phineas' backyard. And the only time she was out of town was when Phineas invited her to his vacations."

"Okay. Is there a place she likes to spend time to herself?" Suddenly, his wrist communicator starts beeping and he answers to find Major Monogram. "Major Monogram!"

"Morning Agent P. It has come to our attention that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has vanished."

"Really? Who told you?"

"Well, Carl was listening to the police report and heard about the disappearance. So we told Admiral Acronym and she tried to call Agent Pinky earlier but she doesn't seem to be picking up."

The Chihuahua looks at her wrist and doesn't find the communicator on it. "Oops." she murmurs.

"So I'm sending you to search for Isabella and make sure she's well and safe. But you must keep your identity a secret as well."

"What are the odds? I'm already searching in the rain for her. Is it me or am I getting psychic?"

"Is it me are you getting sarcastic? Anyway, keep up the search. The organization is helping as well but, for some odd reason, our screens are acting up and Carl and Lindy are stumped."

"Interference?"

"That's what we guess, but we're still working on it. So you'll have to continue on foot."

"Alright Double M. I'm on it."

"Seriously, when did you have that sarcasm?"

"Bye." Perry shuts his communicator off turns back to the soaking dog. "Good thing, they don't know she's a mutant."

"Good. Kinda got worried there. Let's check the mall again."

"Again? We check it three times already."

"C'mon!" They hop on Perry's hovercraft and fly to Googolplex Mall for the fourth time today.

* * *

Later the same day, the rain has stopped and Ferb and Buford carry the large satellite out, careful not to bump into anything since the satellite's fragile. They set the machine down on the slightly soaked ground and, after the stepbrothers do last minute checks, the redhead messes with his little machine then says, "Alright. Time to find out where Isabella is."

He turns the switch and the machine hums to life, the screen turning on with a white light. The satellite twists around and points up, soon getting a lock southeast, and the screen starts creating something. Phineas clutches the controller hard to point where he can crack it to smithereens as his hope grows.

The screen starts to show something metallic and purple with flashing lights everywhere, and the speakers catch a garbled conversation when the monitor starts getting static. The redhead's eyes widen with disbelief and he fiddles with his controller, trying to clear the picture but with no success. The monitor turns to gray static and the machine starts smoking through the cracks. It soon sparks and the satellite sags down, shutting off.

The lawn is quiet. No birds chirp or squirrel squeaks. Not even the wind whistles through the leaves of the tree. Phineas just stares at the broken machine, disbelief radiating from his blue eyes. Anger start to boil inside him until it reaches to the points of his red hair and he curls his fingers into a fist, where a pink aura starts glowing. Everyone notices the aura and, suspicious, Ferb starts, "Phineas…?"

He roars and swings his fist down and a large fist of the same aura stretches out, smashing the contraption to smithereens and sending pieces flying up. Everyone behind him shrieks in surprise and Baljeet jumps onto Buford's arms like Scooby-Doo. The pink fist retracts into Phineas's still glowing hands and the redhead looks down at them. His face softens and he exhales, making the aura vanish. "Great. Thirteen years down the drain."

"Phineas."

He turns around and sees all the shocked faces of his friends. Ferb gets over his astonishment and asks, "What was that?"

Hesitant, Phineas looks away from them but says, "A secret I've been hiding for a long time."

"Remarkable."

The new voice alerts the teens and they turn around to find a man in a gray fedora and trench coat leaning against the wooden fence. "After all these years, I would never have guessed you were a mutant."

"Who are you?" the redhead orders, clenching his hand.

"Don't worry. I am Ryan Shellston, a friend."

"Well Ryan, we're a little busy so unless this is important, I suggest you leave." He turns away from the professor.

"Oh, don't worry. This is important. It's about Isabella."

Phineas freezes when Ryan said that and slowly turns around with skeptical, but hopeful, eyes. "What do you know about Isabella?"

"I know something about her that you don't know and I know why she ran away."

"Why?"

"Well I visited her and there was a misunderstanding of departure-" Before the professor finishes, Phineas sends another plasma ray and traps Ryan on the tree. "So you're the reason why she ran away?!"

"Now Phineas-"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't squeeze the life out of you!"

Ferb runs up and twists his brother around before slapping his face. "Would you just pull it together, bro!?"

Baljeet, still in his frenemy's arms, says, "I have never seen Phineas this intense."

"Did you miss the fact that Isabella is missing?"

"Still."

The British-American turns to Ryan and asks, "What kind of misunderstanding do you mean?"

"Before I can answer that, you have to understand this," he says, getting up. "First off, I travel around the world looking for gifted children. When I do, I invite them to my university and help them learn more about their talent."

"If this university is for gifted youth, then how come I've never seen you before until now?" asks Phineas.

"Because I didn't know you were a mutant until now."

An air of silence floats around the group when the professor ends his statement.

"Did that guy just call Phineas a mutant?" Gretchen asks.

The genius jumps off Buford's arms and says, "Uh sir, I hate to disappoint you, but there is no such thing as mutants. There's just no possible way a human can possess unworldly powers as of we know today."

"Isn't Phineas proof enough?" Ryan asks, waving at the redhead.

"Well um, they…could've done an experiment that could've given him that power."

Ferb states, "Baljeet, I didn't even know about it."

"Well…"

Buford says, "Dude, just accept it when it's staring right at your face."

"But what I don't get is why would you visit Isabella if you're a teacher for mutants?" the British stepbrother asks.

The redhead rubs his chin, wondering the same thing, when the idea dawns at him. "You think Isabella's a mutant."

"I don't think. I know she is."

Adyson Sweetwater walks up and jabs a finger at the professor, angrily saying, "You listen here. Isabella is not a mutant and will never be. If she was then she would have told her best friends."

"Yes, she would. But Isabella wouldn't if she didn't know herself."

"Why is that?" the fireside demands.

"If she knew, she would've been in danger. There are people out there that want her for their own needs. Disastrous needs."

While everyone was trying to pry more information out of Professor Ryan, Phineas fades away from the time, remember something from his past that might be connected…

_Phineas and Ferb, being six years old, were busy building a really detailed castle out of Lego pieces in the living room. The small redhead was adding another turret to the castle when the doorbell rang. Linda wiped her hands dry on a towel and walked past her children to the door. "I wonder who that could be."_

_She opened the door and Phineas found a scary man standing at the door. He has a chiseled features and scary dark sunglasses, thick eyebrows, and wearing weird clothes. He had weird pointed boots and wore tight dark jeans. His shirt shaped out a chest and arms full of muscles and his gloves made his hand look like it had claws. The small child got chills from just looking at him._

"_May I help you?" his mother asked._

_His voice was even scarier._

"_Yes," He raspy answered with a tone of annoyance, "I was wondering if you've seen a certain girl around here."_

"_What does she look like?"_

"_I don't know the whole details, but she would have a talent of weird things happening around her. Like stuff just floating around. Something like that."_

"_I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anyone like that."_

"_Okay." The man turns his head to Phineas and a he feels fear clouding his heart as the man stares at him. "That's a remarkable son you have here."_

"_Yes. Yes he is."_

"_Okay. If you do see a girl like I said before, than just call my organization. Here's the number." The man gave Linda a business card before leaving. The mother closes her door and reads the card, "The Basilisk? Weird name."_

_The redhead returns to building with that face permanently etched into his memory…_

Sometime later, Phineas got the card and shredded it when his mother wasn't looking because whenever he saw the card, he got a shiver down his spine. But he never forgot the man's face.

"What kind a people are you talking about, Ryan?" the redhead hears one of his friends.

He interjects, "The Basilisk."

The professor looks up with a surprised face. "How do you know the organization?"

"Because one of their members came to my house looking for Isabella eleven years ago. But he didn't know where she was."

"Then my barrier did work."

Buford asks, "But why stop at your house, Phineas?"

"The man probably sensed something around my area and went to check."

"I remember now." Ferb says. "That guy gave me the creeps."

Ryan declares, "But now the barrier is gone so she's now vulnerable to the organization. If we don't find her soon, she'll be taken by them."

"But we don't even know where she is," Gretchen states. "Phineas's machine failed and that was our only chance of finding her."

The redhead looks at the machine again, but with suspicion instead of anger. He and Ferb checked all the wires and mechanism twice, thrice, four times carefully before starting it up, and it's not like his inventions just malfunction all of a sudden without him finding a flaw. Curious, Phineas opens the electric box and finds all the fuses burned to a crisp. "The machine didn't malfunction. Someone wrecked it."

"What?" Gretchen gasps, "Who would destroy the machine? We all want to find Isabella."

"It didn't happen here. It came from an outside source."

"The Basilisk?"

"Maybe. Or maybe Isabella doesn't want to be found."

Ginger asks, "But why? And how was she able to do this from far away?"

"Isabella wanted to fit in when she moved here. She likes to feel like a normal person instead of an outcast."

"But she's been out of place ever since she started hanging out with you, Dinnerbell," the bully reasons, "You do remember all those crazy contraptions you made every summer?"

"Yes, I know. That's because she felt normal around us. But if she found out she's different compared to even us, Isabella couldn't handle it. That's probably why she ran off."

"Hmm. You sure are smart compared to the average teen. Even I didn't think of that," murmurs Ryan.

"But that still doesn't explain the circuit board being fried." Gretchen says.

The redhead rubs his chin, lost in thought, then looks at the professor. "Ryan, you seem to be the expert. Do you know what kind of mutant Isabella is?"

"What I can guess, she's a telekinetic as well as a telepathic."

"What?" Buford asks.

Phineas answers, "She can control stuff and talk to others with her mind."

"Oh. Cool."

"I'm still not buying it," says Gretchen.

"That just leaves us with one question. Where's Isabella?"

The yard is silent for a while now as everyone thinks of many places their lost friend could be. They couldn't think of anything so Phineas orders, "Okay, here's the plan. Fireside girls, you check north of Danville. Buford and Baljeet, check the west. Ferb, you get Django and Irving and check the east. Me and Ryan will check downtown."

The fireside girls salute and head to Adyson's van. Ferb runs to his Chevy Camaro, and the frenemies hop onto Buford's motorcycle, driving toward the west of town. Phineas turns to the professor and asks, "Do you have any idea where she is, anyway?"

"I only know as much as you."

"Fine. C'mon!"

* * *

In Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Heinz Doofenshmirtz works on another one of his Inator. He wipes some sweat and grease off his forehead and reaches for a glass of lemonade next to him, but finds nothing. "Huh?" the scientist looks around for his glass but finds it missing. "I was sure I brought one with me. Oh well." He rolls out from underneath the machine and walks to the kitchen to get his lemonade. Heinz grabs the pitcher and pours the sour goodness into a glass when he hears the bedroom door close. He turns and asks, "So how do the clothes fit, Isabella?"

"Well, they were a little loose so I made a few adjustments."

"Like what?" The doctor turns around and finds his new friend walking up, but wearing a different outfit than what he lent to her. Instead of the black coat and black jeans with black calf-high boots he gave Isabella, she changed the coat so it's a smaller, unbuttoned coat on top of a black T-shirt that shows her midriff, skin-tight jeans with a belt and the hem reaching at the top of her calf. She still has the boots on, but the teen cut them down to size to fit her feet and leaving her calf showing, and has a tied cloth low in her hair.

Doofenshmirtz teases, "A few adjustments, huh?"

"Okay, maybe change the outfit entirely, but this is closer to my style."

"No no, I understand. Everyone's different."

The teen looks at the weird machine and asks with her catchphrase, "So whatcha doin'?"

"Well," he walks over to the Inator and proclaims, "This is the Late-Inator! It makes anyone who's been blasted to do something else instead of going to an appointment or something and thus making that person late. Genius, isn't it?"

The wackiness of the machine reminds Isabella of Phineas's creations, but she shakes that out of her head and asks, "Why?"

The professor walks to the balcony and answers, "My brother Roger Doofenshmirtz has an appointment in two minutes and I think it's an important meeting. So when I blast him with my Late-Inater, he'll do something else and be late for it. When he's late, then he'll get thrown out of the position and that's when I can take over the Tri-State Area!"

"Uh huh." Isabella says, now seeing a wacky person, while walking to the scientist. "Shouting out your plan, is that a thing with you?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Okay. But why use a complicated machine to be mayor?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's easier way to 'take over' as you put it. Instead of making inventions to ruin the mayor's position, just run for mayor."

"Hmm." He thinks about the idea then says, "That might be a good idea but it'll be worthless. I mean, have you seen the my brother? He has a handsome face, perfect teeth, and everyone loves him."

"Everyone doesn't love him because of his features. They love him because Roger makes good campaigns for everyone."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. He promises everyone that he'll fix the problems in the Tri-State Area and help everyone have a better life."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Instead of using your time to create your inventions, just put your name in the ballot and do a good campaign. Simple as that."

"It does sound simple, but I'm an evil scientist. Doing something that easy doesn't work for me. Now making evil inventions to ruin people's life, that sounds more normal."

"Well, how far did your evil inventions take you?"

"Well actually, not very far," Doofenshmirtz murmurs with embarrassment, "They usually blow up in my face."

"Then why not try something new and see if you get farther with that?"

He rubs his chin, deep in thought about running for mayor. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

"And if you like making inventions, than use that talent to get elected."

"Hmm." Heinz walks back in and leaves Isabella alone on the balcony. She feels satisfied about her accomplishment, but then she turns back to her hometown and her cheerful face turns to sadness.

Everyone down in town strolls happily around, doing their business without any worry. All being themselves. Everyone being normal. It just doesn't seem fair to her. Of all the people in the world, it had to be her with the curse, making her feel like a pariah. Maybe that's why her dad travelled around. No matter where he went, he didn't feel at home.

At the remembrance of her father, Isabella takes out the small journal and sets it on the railing. She stares at the red book with longing for her father and feels a single tear fall down her face. After awhile, the book starts floating up and Isabella gasps. The small book falls back on the railing. She hides her face behind her hands and groans. "Why me?" The wind rustles her hair and the teen thinks, _Where are you dad? I need you right now._

* * *

At the very edge of Southern California, hidden from civilization, a base stands in the forest where people with mutant powers live. They all learn fighting techniques, mistakes their fellow mutants made in the past, and discover how to get what they want. In one of the private studies, a man sits cross-legged on a chair with his eyes closed. Around him, some wires sticking out send electrical charges out into the nearest town and beyond. The man breathes calmly through his scarred nose without interruption, until a man wearing sunglasses enters. "Shockwave. We've found her," he reports with a raspy voice.

The man, Shockwave, opens his eyes to reveal electric yellow eyes and says with a silky voice, "Good. Go get her and bring her to me."

The second man salutes and leaves and Shockwave closes his eyes. "Finally, after all these years, I've finally found my tool to success."

* * *

**After a long time, I finally got this updated. And just in case the next chapter doesn't get in,**

**Merry Christmas!**

**And a happy New Year, Fanfiction users!**


	5. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

A black sedan parks in the lot of the large purple building and a 20 year old Vanessa Doofenshmirtz walks out. Like her teen years, she wears gothic clothing, but she switched her jacket for a black bolero jacket on top of a dark red shirt, and instead of long black jeans, she wears a black skirt that fades to red and calf high-heel boots. The young woman brushes some of her chocolate hair out of her sea-blue eyes and says, "Wow. Three years and nothing's change."

She walks through the double doors and takes the elevator to the penthouse at the top of the building. When the elevator reaches the top, the doors open with a ding and Vanessa walks out toward a door with a plaque that says D.E.I. After grabbing her key, she unlocks the door and walks in to expect the usual inventions her dad always makes or his nemesis beating him to a pulp. But what she found instead was a girl that looks Goth, like her. "Uh, hello there?"

The girl looks up from her book and smiles. "Hi."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Isabella," she answers, getting up while putting the book back on the glass table. "You must be Vanessa, am I right?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Your father told me about you."

"Oh." The young woman looks around again for her father. "You're not my new stepsister, are you?"

"No," Isabella answers, chuckling, "I'm just a friend of his."

"Okay," she smiles. "So do you know where my dad is?"

"He went out. Should be back any minute."

The door suddenly jiggles with a click of the knob unlocking and Dr. Doofenshmirtz walks in carrying a muffin bag.

"Make that any second."

"Oh hi Vanessa. It's been a long time," Heinz greets, hugging his daughter, "I see you met Isabella."

"Yeah. So dad, where were you?"

"I was getting my morning muffin. Now if you excuse me, I need to learn more about mayorship." He walks into his room and leaves his daughter in confusion. She looks around again to see no new crazy invention. "Hmm. The lack of inventions is really unsettling."

"I guess you're used to seeing something your dad created to help him take over the Tri-State Area, right?"

"Yeah. He told you?"

"Mm-hmm. But I told there's an easier way to be mayor."

Shocked, Vanessa says, "Wait wait wait. You just _told_ him to go a different route? How'd you do that?"

"I can be persuasive sometimes," Isabella proudly says.

"Really?" The young woman then remembers something that she haven't thought of since she was a teen. "Hey, do you know a boy named Ferb?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine." Isabella's face falls and looks away.

Vanessa doesn't notice and asks, "Do you know what Ferb is short for?"

After snapping back, the teen was about to answer when she realizes something. "I don't know," she says slowly, "I never bothered to ask."

"Do you know anyone who would know?"

"Well maybe Phineas does…" she stops and sits back on the couch while looks down, closing her eyes when tears start forming. Remembering her old crush was just too much.

The Goth senses something wrong with the young girl. She walks up and sits next to her, asking, "Did you two have a thing going on?"

"Not really, but that's not it."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I…" she starts, but the teen just couldn't say it. Even now, it's still unbelievable to think about.

"Well?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Vanessa sighs and says, "Okay, I get it. But you know it'll be better if you told someone your problem so they can help."

"My problems are more complicated than you realize."

"Okay," she says calmly, "but whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here." The young woman gets up and walks to the kitchen, leaving Isabella with her thoughts. "I'll tell you once you're a doctor on mutant powers," she whispers.

* * *

Perry hovers his jet just above a roof. By now, he lost count on how many roofs he parked on top. In the alley, Pinky searches everywhere and sniffs the air for her owner but always keeps getting a rancid smell instead. "Oh jeez, why do alleys smell so horrible?" she murmurs.

Like every other place, the Chihuahua doesn't find Isabella. She walks back gloomily to her friend, who says, "Nothing for the umptieth time."

"She might have left Danville already," she sadly mumbles.

"Hey, don't give up. Sooner or later, you'll be able to find her."

"I know, but when? The longer she stays missing, the better chance she'll get hurt."

Perry thinks of a way to cheer her up but couldn't find the right words. Suddenly, his communicator starts beeping, surprising the two, and the platypus turns the screen on. Major Monogram appears on the screen and he says, "Hello Agent P. I know you're busy searching for Isabella but it has come to our attention that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been quiet for the last few days. A little _too _quiet if you ask me. I want you to go to his headquarters and see what's going on there, or what's not going on."

"Um…Alright sir." He shuts off the transmission before turning to Pinky. "I need to check on Doof. You can keep searching with my hovercraft."

"But how'll you get to Doofenshmirtz's headquarters?"

"With my jetpack." Agent P presses a button on his communicator and a jetpack forms on his back. He grips the handles and says, "When I'm done, I'll call and see if you found anything."

"Alright."

The platypus flies into the air and turns to the large purple building while Pinky hops over to the driver's seat and hover to another area of the town. Soon, the large building comes to sight and Perry softly lands on the rounded sunroof so to not alert the evil scientist. After discarding the jetpack, he slips through an open window and sneaks around, hiding in the shadows of the many machines. "Man, he should really get a security system here," Perry whispers. He stops behind a box when he's near the living area and takes a peek to try and find the professor. To his surprise, he finds a calm Isabella sitting on the couch, reading a book. Perry flicks his head back behind the box, not believing his eyes. To check if he's imagining things, the platypus looks back and again sees Isabella.

_What the heck is she doing here?_ Perry panics. _Is she Dr. Doofensmirtz captive?_ After checking again, Agent P thinks, _No, she looks too calm to be a captive. Did Heinz invite her here? That doesn't sound like him. _

At the couch, Isabella looks up from her book, sensing something different. She doesn't find anything so she returns to her book when the same sense returns. "Who's there?" the teen asks, alert. She puts down her book and gets up, looking around the penthouse for the weird sense. Soon, she senses, no _hears_, the intruder, who seems to be talking about someone. "I know you're here somewhere. I can hear you."

Perry widens his eyes in entirely shock and confusion. _How can she hear me?! I didn't even make a sound!_

The teen's head whips around and spots a mechanical box that looks normal enough. She slowly walks to it, now aware that someone's behind it. She leans down and stops at the box with tense muscles, slows her breathing, and jumps to the other side to find the intruder. But she finds nothing. "Huh?" The runaway looks around again, checking every shadow in the area, but finds it lack of intruders.

Above her on the vents, Perry watches the teen search the shadows for him and he thinks, _Maybe I should call Pinky. She would want to know this. But what if she does something rash?_

"Don't you dare call anyone!" Izzy shouts.

_What?!_

The teen looks up at the vents and sees a shadow suddenly vanish. After grabbing a nearby gun, she jumps on a box and up to the top of the vents but again finds no one. "This guy's good." She jumps down and turns to the balcony where she saw another shadow disappear. Walking up to the balcony, Isabella finds no one outside so she checks the edge where the ground is a hundred feet down. Nothing but peaceful citizens doing their duties or having fun. What she doesn't know is Agent P hangs for his dear life on a thin wire. "Talk about your life hanging by a thread," he murmurs, his arms straining.

Isabella sighs and lowers the gun, mumbling, "I must getting paranoid," before walking back inside. Perry sighs in relief and slowly crawls back on the balcony, breathing hard. He hides behind the entrance and whispers, "Somehow, she can hear my thoughts. That can't be possible, unless Heinz did something to her. Wait; didn't Pinky say something about super powers? No no, mutant powers. She has mutant powers. But what kind?" He sits down and starts putting the pieces together. "Let's see; Pinky said weird things started happening when Izzy got angry. Man, I should've asked Pinky what weird things. Okay, okay, back to the topic now. Next to the weird happenings, she can also read my thoughts despite making no noise." He widens his eyes when he realizes something. "Wait a minute. Reading thoughts in my head is like reading my mind. She can read my mind. She's a telepathic!" the platypus covers his mouth when he realizes he shouted. Lucky for him, no one heard him.

Inside, Isabella walks into the kitchen and grabs a cup of water to calm her mind. "Just calm down, Izzy. No one who's unnatural knows you're here. I am completely safe here." She ends her statement sadly, "And alone."

Heinz Doofensmirtz walks in and asks, "Who're you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh, just talking to myself."

"Okay. Hey tell me, does running for mayor have any competitions in it?"

"Just who has the better campaign to the people."

"Okay."

The doorbell rings and Doofensmirtz yells, "Vanessa, could you get that?"

"Sure dad." The Goth walks up and opens the door to find a tall man wearing dark sunglasses and two more goons behind him. "May I help you?"

"Move it," he orders in a raspy tone, pushing the young woman away. "Hey, that's rude!" she shouts.

Heinz walks up and orders, "Hey, what's the big idea just barging in here?"

Perry, hearing all the commotion, looks inside and sees the three men walking in. "What are they doing here?"

"We don't want any trouble. Just give us the girl and we'll be on our way."

"Which one, because I have two here." Suddenly, a clawed glove grips the scientist's neck and the man orders, "I'm not here to play games, old man. You know which girl, so go get her!"

Isabella walks up and says, "Leave him alone!"

The man turns his head to her and grins, showing fangs. Izzy shivers at the sight and takes a step back.

"There you are," he hisses. He lets go of Doofensmirtz's neck and walks toward her while the others walk behind her. She looks at each one to get a better look and finds the second one have some sort of spikes growing out of his back and arms and his hair is literally spiky. The last one looks like he was shaped out of a boulder. The teen returns her attention to the first man when he says, "You're coming with us, girl."

At this, the girl grimaces and says, "No. And you can't make me."

"Oh, don't bet on that." He starts walking to her, who backs up only to be stopped by Spiky behind her. "I said no!"

"Too bad, girl. You have no choice."

Vanessa walks up and stops in front of the man. "You heard her. She said no. Now get out of here."

With a swift motion, a claw from the man moves underneath the Goth's head, ready to pierce her mouth, but she didn't flinch. "I don't take orders from you. Even if you are pretty," the man rasps, "now step back and let me do my job."

Vanessa looks at the claw and back at the man, saying, "Those aren't gloves, are they?"

He grins again and answers, "No. I'm surprised. Not many people can tell the difference."

To the man's surprise, the Goth smiles and says, "So, looks like I'm facing a mutant here."

In the balcony, Perry widens his eyes and presses a button on his Bluetooth, contacting the major.

"You know about mutants?" the man asks.

"Not only do I know about you guys, I've been taught on how to fight back." She grabs the man's wrists and twists it behind his back, making him flinch. His goons rush up to intercept but Vanessa pushes the trapped man at them and makes them stumble.

Isabella looks at the older girl in awe and asks, "Where did you learn that?"

"I took a job as an agent."

"Wow."

The two turn around to the group when they hear, "Nice moves girl."

The first man gets up and snarls at Vanessa. "But you don't know what you just started."

"Oh, I think I know what I started," she says. The young woman pulls on her clothes to reveal a tight black jumpsuit with a pistol strapped to her side and a folded pole on her back underneath. She grabs the poles and stretches them out to make a metal staff then gets in a fighting position. Perry, who snuck in and hid in the shadows of the vents, widens his eyes and whispers, "So that's what she's been doing these past few years."

Vanessa asks, "Wanna play boys?"

The sunglasses man orders, "Get her!" and the boulder man jumps and, to Isabella's astonishment, turns into a real charging boulder. "Oh my god. Not another one."

As the boulder rolls closer, the Goth sneers and jumps over the large rock with little effort. She lands gracefully on the metal floor despite wearing high heels and starts swinging her staff around as spines are shot at her by Spiky. The young teen watches as Spiky continues to throw his thorns at the Goth without tiring. She didn't notice the raspy man snuck behind her until he was blasted by someone. Isabella turns to where the blast came from and finds Heinz holding a futuristic gun in his hand. "Laser guns are cliché, but they sure are handy," he says.

The raspy man gets up and says, "You know, both you and your daughter just became a part of my list of soon-to-be dead!" He gets up and starts jumping around, avoiding the laser beams that are shot at him. Isabella notices his form and attack seem related to a type of animal, maybe a leopard or some sort of cat. The man jumps off a wall to avoid a laser and pounces at the doctor, knocking the gun out of his hands. He raises Heinz up and throws him into a pile of spare parts, which collapse on top of him. Vanessa saw her father disappear and she yells, "Dad!" A long needle suddenly digs into her shoulder, but despite the pain, the Goth rips it out of her shoulder and continues on the defense.

Meanwhile, the raspy man gets on his feet and turns to Isabella, who shivers. "Now it's just you and me, girl."

The said girl walks back from the man as he strolls to her with all the time he needs. He says, "No one to protect you now."

"Who are you?" she asks.

"You can just call me Panther."

"Panther? I was getting more of a Freddy Krueger feel."

His eyebrows lift up in thrill and he says, "Freddy Krueger. I like that."

The teen trips on a pipe but continues to crawl away from Freddy. But a wall soon closes and stops the fearful teen in her tracks. "S-Stay away," she orders will less enthusiasm.

When the clawed man continues, Isabella closes her eyes and says with more force, "Leave. Me. ALONE!"

A force suddenly pushes Krueger away from the girl and sends him crashing into his colleague, Spiky, who was busy fighting Vanessa. She watches the two fly away and turns to find a shaking Isabella with wide and frightened eyes. "Isabella?"

She shakes her head and runs toward the gaping door. The Goth tries to run after her but Boulder swings his rock arm at her face and sends her away, letting Freddy to chase the girl. Suddenly, Perry intervenes and kicks the man away from the door, landing in a defensive position. The man looks up and sees the platypus, who says, "Sorry, but you're not getting her on my watch."

Freddy growls and signals his buddies to follow him to the balcony. At first Perry was confused until a helicopter appears. The two goons hop on but Krueger stops and turns back to Agent P and Vanessa, who got back up and walked next to Perry, and shouts, "You and your pet platypus may have won this round, but the Basilisk will get the girl!"

After the man jumps onto the copter and it flies away, Perry turns around and runs out the door, and Vanessa shouts, "Perry, wait!"

He doesn't listen and continues to follow Isabella, who is already at the bottom. The platypus rips off a metal board and uses it to grind all the way down on the railing. In the lobby, Agent P saw the teen head through the double doors and he tries to call her, "Isabella!"

She doesn't seem to hear her and Perry rushes out in time to see her disappear in an alley, so he jumps on the roof nearby while calling on his communicator, "Pinky, I found Isabella!"

The Chihuahua doesn't answer back but he knows his partner got the message. The platypus continues to run across the roof, keeping an eye on his owner's friend but she's slowly vanishing from his sight. He jumps down and runs after the teen, but stops at the edge of the forest area when Isabella disappears in the woods. Perry pounds his fist on the hard wood in frustration when the hovercraft lands nearby and Pinky the Chihuahua jumps out. "Perry, where's Isabella?"

"In the forest somewhere."

"What?! But you said you had her!"

"Cut me some slack," he pants. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Pinky growls and collapses on the dirt. "We were so close."

The platypus looks back in the dark forest where Isabella disappeared. Sighing, he turns back to his partner and says, "We should tell Major Monogram."

"What?! But you-!"

"We don't have to tell them Izzy's a mutant. Just that we lost her in the forest. That's all."

The dog stutters a little but Perry disrupts her, "We need help, Pinky. By ourselves, we'll never catch Isabella and sooner or later the officers will get suspicious of our activity."

The Chihuahua looks down and thinks of what he said. Finding that Perry's right, she says, "Alright."

The platypus nods and walks to his hovercraft where the large communicator is.

* * *

Phineas waits in the car impatiently while Ryan checks a store for any sign of Isabella. After a minute passes, he growls and his hands start to glow pink again. "What is taking so long?"

"_I've only been gone a few minutes,"_ Ryan says through his telepathy.

The redhead looks around with awareness when he figures out he's not here. "Would you stop doing that?"

Soon, the professor enters the car and says, "They haven't seen Isabella either."

"Figures," the boy murmurs. "Where to next?"

He holds up a finger and to be quiet and listens to something in his ear. Probably a Bluetooth of some sort. After awhile, he hangs up and says, "We need to make a quick stop somewhere. There's been mutant activity nearby."

The redhead looks up with hope back in his eyes and he says, "Hopefully that's Isabella." Phineas drives his car through town, following the professor's directions, until he stops at a weird purple building that looks vaguely like his brother's head. The two exit the car, rush into the building, and take the elevator to the penthouse at the top. When the elevator doors open, they walk to an opened door that has the initials D.E.I. on a plaque. When the redhead enters the room, he says, "Whoa."

The whole penthouse is like a mad scientist's laboratory. Three walls are covered with large screens and mechanical equipment with gadgets and gizmo everywhere. The roof has some sort of ray on it, whether it's real or just for display, Phineas has no idea. There is a kitchen in the penthouse and a few doors that could lead to the bedroom and/or closets. "I wonder who would live in a place like this?"

"Hey!"

The redhead turns his head to find a young woman in a tight jumpsuit and a flesh wound on her forehead trying to get someone out of a pile of scrap parts. "Whoever you are, could you help me?"

"Oh, sure." He and Ryan run up and help the woman carry a pharmacist out of the parts. When they set him on the couch, he groans and opens his eyes while rubbing his head. "Oh, my head."

"You okay dad?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He looks up and spots Phineas and Ryan standing nearby. "Who're you guys?"

The professor answers, "I'm Ryan Shellston and this is Phineas Flynn."

"You're not here to get Isabella, are you?"

"Isabella?" Phineas repeats, eyes widening.

The professor says, "Actually yes, but we're here to protect the young girl."

"Have you seen her? Where is she?" the teen asks desperately.

The young woman says, "She ran away while I was fighting off some mutants who were after her."

Rubbing his chin, Ryan says, "Probably the Basilisk. They didn't get her, did they?"

"No. They took off on a helicopter. But I don't know where Isabella went."

The teen sighs and looks around the battle area, seeing some details he missed. He picks up something that looks like a quill and tests the edge. The woman sees a sort of persistent look in his eyes. She walks up and asks, "So, I'm guessing Isabella's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah Miss…"

"Vanessa."

He drops the quill and rubs his chin in deep thought. "Do you know where she went?"

"Besides out the door? No."

"Okay. What was the last thing she touched?"

Vanessa raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why?"

"Just trust me."

"O-okay, well I think that book was the last thing she touched."

Phineas walks up and picks up the book off the table and holds it in her hand. His eyes start glowing pink and the book floats up in the same color substance, shocking the young woman. "I didn't see that coming," Vanessa mutters

The book starts turning in midair like an arrow on a compass. Soon, it stops and the top of the book points toward the balcony in the south-eastern direction. The book loses the pink color and falls back in the boy's hands, his eyes also returning to normal.

"How did you do that?" Vanessa asks.

"I can control plasma."

She smiles and says, "Cool."

"Hey Ryan, I got a lock on her."

The professor turns to the redhead and asks, "Where?"

"Looks like," Phineas walks out on the balcony and turns to a forest, "in the forest that leads out of town."

"Let's hurry before the Basilisk finds her."

Vanessa says, "Can I come?"

"Sure," Phineas says, "I don't see why not."

Doofensmirtz says, "Well have a nice time. I'll just be trying to get rid of this headache."

"Considering all the times you got yourself exploded, it shouldn't take long."

As the three walk back to Phineas's car, Ryan asks, "So Vanessa, what can you do?"

"Unlike most people, I can survive a mutant fight for a long time."

"Hmm."

They get outside and everyone takes a seat in the red Ford Mustang. As the redhead starts the engine, the Goth asks, "Hey Phineas, I've been meaning to ask you, do you know what Ferb is short for?"

He looks up and admits, "I don't know. I didn't even know it was short for something."

"Then I guess I have to ask Ferb himself."

As he pulls out of the driveway, Phineas asks, "Why do you want to know?"

She answers after sitting back down, "Uh, no reason. Just curious."

While the teen drives off, he takes out a Bluetooth and calls his friends to tell them where Isabella is hiding. He suddenly feels _that _feeling again, like the one he had at Isabella's birthday. He couldn't explain it. He also felt this when he found out Isabella ran away, except that time it seemed to have doubled. _What is wrong with me?_ he asks himself mentally.


End file.
